


Caught My Brother Masturbating

by Nekokratik



Series: Pornstars AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Incest, Incest Kink, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, alternate universe - pornstars, cliche porn setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: Lucy had a habit of barging in rooms without knocking, and this time it gets her in trouble. Luckily, Ace is in a good mood.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Pornstars AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883296
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Caught My Brother Masturbating

"Ace, I need help," Lucy said as she opened the door to her brother's room without knocking.

"Lucy!" Ace yelled as he hastily covered his lap with a pillow. "How many times have I told you to knock before coming in?"

"But I don’t want to wait," Lucy whined.

"Anyways, what is it?" Ace sighed. Lucy simply stood still staring at the pillow on his lap. "So? What was it?"

"Oh, I forgot," Lucy said as she happily closed the door behind her and got closer to the bed.

"What? Well, I’m a bit busy right now, so could you please?" Ace gestured towards the door, expecting his little sister to leave.

"No," Lucy got up on the bed and crawled closer to where Ace was sitting shirtless with his back against the headboard.

"What are you doing, Lucy?" Ace asked. "Anyways, you are going to have to get out for a few minutes."

"But I can help you," Lucy said as she sat in front of her brother.

"Well, I don’t need help," Ace grumbled. "Please just give me two minutes and I’ll help you with whatever you need."

"No," Lucy said with a big smile, unaffected by the glared Ace was aiming her way.

"Fine, if you want to help that badly then suck me off," he said as he moved the pillow away to reveal his straining hard on.

Lucy scooted back to lie down on the bed and rested her arms on top of her brother's thighs. She felt an excitement run through her body as she held his erection in her hands.

She moved her hands experimentally and heard Ace gasp above her. When she looked up, Ace was staring intently down at her. Without breaking eye contact, she kissed the tip of his cock and gave it a few licks.

"Come on, stop teasing," Ace groaned as he ran a hand through her hair.

Lucy giggled. She looked back down to see a drop of pre-cum sliding down from the tip. She licked up the drop before wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock. She bobbed her head up and down at her own pace, taking more in every time.

Once she was comfortable enough, she took in his entire length and swallowed a few times around him.

"Ah!" Ace cried out. His hands clenched at the bed sheets and his hips jerked upwards uncontrollably, making the girl gag.

Lucy pulled off and coughed until the uncomfortable feeling subsided, she pouted at Ace.

"Sorry, sorry," Ace said as he sat up and brought her closer with a hand on her face. "I'll make it up to you."

He kissed her lovingly, licking his way in and nipping at her lips, drawing out little mews of pleasure out of her.

When Lucy broke away for air, Ace lied down on his back and gestured for her to get closer.

"I said I would make it up to you, didn't I?" Ace smirked. "Come up here."

Lucy nodded with a blushing face as she gingerly put her knees around the other's head. She braced herself by placing her hands on his firm pectorals and shivered when she felt his arms wrap around her thighs.

She lowered her hips when he nudged at her lower back and gasped once she felt him lick her pussy.

Ace licked at her wet hole with broad strokes and alternated between licking and sucking at her clit. He smirked when he could feel her thighs shaking, so he started licking deeper into her, thrusting his tongue in and out fervently.

Lucy got down to her elbows when her arms shook too much to hold her up properly. From her new position, Ace's cock was bobbing up and down in front of her face, so she stuck her tongue out to guide it into her mouth and started sucking.

When Lucy's hips started twitching and quivering, Ace decided to add his fingers into the mix. He fucked her with his fingers as he sucked on her clit and groaned when he felt her moaning around his cock.

Ace grinned as Lucy's moans got louder and higher, and sure enough, with a hard suck on her clit and a twist of his fingers, she screamed as her hips twitched uncontrollably, riding out her first orgasm.

The man let her rest as he contented himself by licking the juices dripping out of her wet hole.

Once Lucy stopped gasping for air and was simply limp on top of him, he rolled them over, so she was lying on her back. He grinned smugly at her blissed-out expression and couldn't help but plant a kiss on the corner of her open lips.

"We are not done yet, don't fall asleep now," Ace said. He got off the bed to reach for the bedside drawer and took out a condom.

"Ace," Lucy called out with her arms stretched out towards him, beckoning him closer. Ace settled between her legs and leaned down to kiss her breathless.

He trailed a hand downwards and smirked when he found that she was still leaking more juices. He rubbed softly at her clit and tapped at her fluttering hole.

"Ace," Lucy moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Tell big brother what you want," Ace muttered against her lips.

"I want it in me, I want Ace to make me feel so full," Lucy said between kisses.

Ace smirked as he straightened up to roll on the condom. He placed his hands behind Lucy's thighs and spread them wide. He grinded against her wet pussy a couple of times before guiding his cock in properly.

"So good," Ace grunted once he bottomed out. He peppered kisses across her face as he waited for her to regain her breath. "So sweet."

"More, I want more," Lucy whined.

Ace tightened his hold on her thighs and began fucking into her hard and fast.

Lucy couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as she bowed her back tightly.

"Ace," she moaned repeatedly. "Close, I'm-"

Lucy let out a silent cry as she was pushed over the edge with a particularly hard thrust.

Ace tried to keep still as he waited for the brunette to ride out her orgasm, but he couldn't help but grind against her. When she released her tight hold around him, he straightened up and grinned smugly at the sight below him.

Lucy laid panting on the bed, rosy cheeked and eyes clouded with lust, still lost in pleasure.

"Fuck," Ace cursed as he slowly pulled out. He took off the condom and got up on his knees. With a lubed hand, he stroked his cock rapidly until he was coming with a loud guttural groan, shooting his load across Lucy's front.

After letting out a deep sigh, he leaned down to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada, I decided to build upon this little AU. Both Ace and Lucy are pornstars and not related to each other. Other than playing the roles of siblings for the video, there is absolutely no plot. Just gratuitous porn.


End file.
